School's Out!
This is an episode of The Random Ricky Random Show. Script Scene 1 Ricky Meguiar: (wakes up) Ah, time for another day of school. Waitaminute.... (checks the calendar in his room) Gasp. It's the last day of school! Alright! (heads off to school) Scene 2 Ricky: (sees Michael Suarez) Hey Michael, what's happening? Michael: Nothing much, bro. Ricky: Did you know today is the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL? Michael: AWWWW YEAH! Ricky: Unfortunately, the kids at Winterton High School have a half a day today for their last day of school. We have a full slate. Paul: I think you mean a full plate. (grabs a plate of pancakes from absolutely nowhere, except maybe the Waffle House across the street, next door to Winterton) Ricky: No, what I mean is that we have all our regular Day 3 classes. Paul: I thought it was Day 5. Gosh darn schedule that I can't memorize. Ricky: Welp, time to get to homeroom. Scene 3 Ms. Glenhart is reading the morning announcements, of which there were 3, to clean out your locker today, to take your instruments home, and to return any overdue library books. Paul: PRESENT! Ricky: What the heck is wrong with you? Paul: Did I just scream present out loud? Oops. Ricky: Eh, yeah you did. Ms. Glenhart: OK, homeroom is over. Get out. Scene 4 Ricky, Michael, and Paul go into English class, where Mrs. Rodriguez had test booklets out. Ricky: Come on, a test on the last day? Mandy Alexander: I love it! Michael: I don't. Mrs. Rodriguez: Wait, today's the last day? Oops... (checks the calendar) I was supposed to give you this test a month ago. Oh well. (throws the test booklets out of the window) Mandy: Awwww... Mrs. Rodriguez: (gets a call on her cell phone) Hang on a sec. Erica Southrun: (on the phone) This is Principal Southrun. You do know how close we've been to firing you, right? Mrs. Rodriguez: Uh, yes? Erica: You're so stupid the students love your class. Which also means that the normal 3-strikes-and-you're-out rule has been ignored for so long, your at-bat has lasted for 10 years. That's strike 13,295. Mrs. Rodriguez: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME STUPID?! (hangs up) I guess I should go get some snacks and we can party! Erica: (over the PA) Yeah, I've given up on today. School ends at 10, after second period. I just want to go home and go to sleep. Happy summer. Mrs. Rodriguez: Way ahead of you. (falls asleep in front of the class) Ricky: Okey dokey. I'll be back with snacks. Scene 5 Ricky is back 5 minutes later with Lays, Cheetos, Doritos, Coke, Pepsi, Sprite, Cherry Coke, and other delicious snacks (and muffins, his mom insisted.) The class celebrates. Paul grabs the Doritos and tries to shove it into one of the Pepsi bottles to make an explosion. Ricky: Um, that's Diet Coke and Mentos. Paul: Friday! Scene 6 It's 10:00 and school is over. Ricky and Michael let out a high-pitched scream dressed as Mario and Luigi. Ricky: Welp, I guess school's over now. (walks home with Michael) Category:Randomness Category:The Random Ricky Random Show Category:Scripts